Got to Grow Up Sometime
by MoroPinky
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls have grown up and gone to college.The RowdyRuff Boys have vanished.What happens when the girls come back to Townsville and meet some very familiar men?


**Moro: I came up to this when I was listening to Carrie Underwood's _Temporary Hoome_. It's a beautiful song and I recommend it. Hope you like this very cheesy but to me lovable story.**

_Got to Grow Up Sometime_

_By: Moro_

The RowdyRuff Boys are deadly enemies to the PowerPuff Girls. They causedtrouble and make problems for the citiens of Townsville. They do graffiti and destroy property. Most of the time that property being most of the buildings in the city. The girls have fought them for years. As they get older they become even stronger. The girls get stronger too, though. This causes them to make more trouble.

They are frustrated and want to beat the girls. So, as the years went on the crime they caused increased and the more they fought the girls increased. Many hated them. Many envied how carefree they were.

Crime was their life. It was the air they breathed and food they ate. They knew no kindness. Not even to each other. They were criminals. But they were still only kids. However, that did not make them stop. They continued their antics through the years only to be defeated and broken.

College never came to their minds for them or for the girls. It only came to them once they heard that the girls that they had spent so much time teasing and mocking and fighting had left.

They stopped.

Crimes from them no longer existed.

They were pretty much gone from the face of the Earth.

* * *

Years passed. The girls came home to a crime free city. They soon all got jobs. Blossom became a CEO. Bubbles was a kindergarten teacher. Buttercup went on to become a surgeon. They were only 26 at this time but they were successful and were praised by their teachers and mentors. Their creator was constantly interviewed about his little angels. The mayor kept bragging about how he knew they forever and Ms. Bellum would just stand and watch.

It was only a year later when they appeared again.

* * *

Blossom stood in the grocery store. She looked at the milk and tried to find the cheapest but the most healthiest. Suddenly something caught the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a man with red hair that came to his chin. He also wore a red and black baseball hat. He was well built also.

She blinked and dropped her basket then walked over to him. The red head was in a daze. People stared at the milk she had spilled on the ground then at her. Some would smile and mumble something to their companion then continue on their way.

When she reached him she was shivering. She reached out to touch his shoulder but her hand fell to her side. She then mumbled his name. "Brick?"

The man turned to her and in those few seconds that took him to turn around she could see the face of the teeage Brick from their fights and then the five year old Brick from their second meeting.

He gave her a confused look. "How do you know my name?"

Blossom wanted to yell at him. She then smirked. Of course that idiot wouldn't remember her. He was too stupid. "It's me. Blossom."

His eyes widen and so did the young woman's smirk. Brick was speechless. Blossom suddenly grabbed his hand. "Let's go talk this over coffee."

* * *

BUttercup walked out of the hospital. She sighed. She wasn't happy about being around a bunch of sick people but she loved to help them. The feeling that she got when she saved a life was undescribable.

She began to walk away from the hospital. Suddenly an ambulance came pulling up. She ran over it and looked at the patient on the stretcher. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth but that didn't help her from saying his name. "Butch..."

The man opened up an eye then smirked at her. He was fine. He was faking the whole time to get attention. Her attention. Somethings never changed. He then pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull away but he had become too strong. He burst out laughing and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're a complete moron," Buttercup shouted at him but looked amused.

"As long as I'm your moron I'm fine," Butch gave her a playful smile and then continued to laugh with her on the stretcher.

* * *

Bubbles sat in the park wiith her class that she had taken on a field trip. She smiled at them. This really was the job for her. She leaned back on the bench and stared up at the sky. It was cloudless and pure blue.

Suddenly she heard one of her students scream. She turned to see one of the blondes in her class was sitting on the ground with a scraped knee. Bubbles reached for the first aid kit and then looked back. She was shocked to see a blonde man helping her up and giving her a bandage. She stared at him. There was something familiar about him.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Thank you for helping her."

"No problem. Just trying to help and be a nice guy," He smiled shyly at her.

Bubbles dropped the first aid kit. The items inside clanged out and fell onto the ground. She stared into the man's eyes which only made her more in shock. It was him.

Students stared at their teacher and walked over to her. They were only a foot away when she mumbled his name. "Boomer? It's you. Isn't it?"

"B-Bubbles," Boomer stared at her. He was as shocked as she was. He suddenly pulled her in a hug. Bubbles blushed then smiled. She hugged him back.

* * *

**Moro: I loved writing this. Hope you liked it. *waves bye***


End file.
